


Like a Cat

by DiDaydreamer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Autofellatio, Bittersweet Ending, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori is a limber young dwarf who has an above average sized prick. His prefered method of self pleasuring is orally stimulating himself. When at Beorn's place Nori walks in on him, then ask if Ori is fine with Nori watching him. Ori knows he should not be fine with that. But he is, he really, really is. And Nori's dirty mouth just makes him more aroused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Cat

Ori is good at some things. Most of these thing he likes to show others. Like his skill with words, and the drawings he can make. And that he can inflict more damage with his slingshot then you would think. He is also a young and limber dwarf. And he might not be the toughest and strongest dwarf around, but he knows for a fact that in certain areas, he is larger then average. The shocked and surprised looks thrown his way when the company stripped down to bathe in the stream was both amusing and flattering.

 

So Ori is a young and limber dwarf with an above average sized prick.

 

Most others in his position would have tried the same. Ori had done it for a long time. After a little experimenting one afternoon when he had been alone in the house, it had become his preferred method of pleasuring himself. When you are young, curious, and randy almost all the time, things like that happen.

 

And at the moment he is quite alone on one large bed in the shape-shifters home, the rest of the company resting and recuperating some other place in the large home and the inviting surroundings, nobody will miss him for the foreseeable future. Ori caresses lightly over the large bulge insistently tenting the front of his trousers. He really needs the release.

 

It's not a hard decision to make.

 

His boots hit the floor with a thump, the sound muffled by all the straw. Then he begins to quickly lace up this trousers and small clothes with eager fingers, before all the clothing from his waist down is tugged off and put aside. His gloves are pulled of slowly before he begins to caress his prick and stones, spreading the pre-come that has already gathered at the tip of his prick, tugging at the silver ring pierced at the base of his cock and teasing the one above the head of his thick shaft. He spreads his legs as much as he can before he bends over, to lick and kiss the head of his cock, hands stroking the back of his thighs and the soft skin behind his knees. He shifts around on the bed to find the best position, bracing one foot against the headboard to make it easier to bend lower and take most of his prick into his mouth. Then finding the right rhythm, easily slipping into his preferences. His head bobbing up and down, while two fingers are pushed into his hole with little resistance.

 

He's needy for an orgasm, but he wants this to last. Pulling away to only lick soothingly at the head of his cock. His stones heavy and full in his hand.

 

“I must say little brother, that is mighty impressive”

 

Ori freezes in his motions, before managing to get enough control over his body to pull his mouth away from his prick. His fingers still twitching inside his hole when he looks up to meet his older brothers eyes.

 

“N-Nori! I-I did not hear you!”

 

Nori chuckles as he swaggers over to the bed, leaning on the sturdy wooden frame to look his little brother up and down. Smiling at Oris flushed face when Nori looks with clear interest at Oris large prick, and how Ori is still fingering himself with small movements. Ori knows he should probably stop that, but he can't help himself right now.

 

“Well that isn't strange, as preoccupied as you were when I came in the door”

Ori blushed even harder. Wanting Nori to leave him alone, but at the same time shamefully enjoying the looks of appreciation and interest his older half-brother is giving him. Making him finger himself more obviously, even putting on a bit of a show when taking the base of his prick to stop himself from orgasming. Blushing and biting his bottom lip, looking at Nori from under his eyelashes, small needy moans slipping from his mouth.

 

Nori licks his lips.

 

“Are you close?” Nori murmurs. Ori nods. “Are you about to have an orgasm little brother?” Ori nods again. Nori slips a hand between his own thighs, his eyelashes fluttering as he begins to massage himself slowly. Ori swallows in nervous anticipation when he locks eyes with Nori again. His older brother smiling lazily. “Do you mind if I stay and watch?” Ori shakes his head. He doesn't, he really doesn't mind. “N-No it's fine” He squeaks.

 

Keenly aware of Nori's sharp eyes on him, Ori bends over to take his prick into his mouth once more, resuming his self pleasuring with a little more eagerness. Casting the occasional look at Nori, who was quick to pull out his prick so he could wank himself properly as he watched Ori with rapt interest. Ori slowly pushed a fourth finger into his hole, moaning around his thick mouthful when that sweet spot inside him is stimulated with each stroke. His orgasm building at the base of his spine and making his whole body tingle.

 

“Oh fuck Ori you look so sweet, I bet you love to be fucked hard and often, as eager as your hole take nearly your whole hand, I'd do that for you little brother, any time, all you have to do is say the words and I will fuck you”

 

Ori could do nothing but moan and whimper at Nori's dirty promise. Bobbing his head faster, tugging harder at the silver ring at the underside of his prick. His orgasm almost there, almost ready to come.

 

Nori chuckled, his breath hitching a little as he worked his prick faster.

 

“Limber like a cat little brother, quite a skill that, sucking that lovely big cock of yours like that. I would like to ride you one day if you are up for it, take all of you up my tight hole, by Mahal it it would feel good to be so filled up with cock”

 

Ori whimpered, his thighs shaking and his stones tightening. He was about to orgasm. His brothers presence and words pulling him faster towards his peak. Ori tensed up and tugged at the covers he was sitting on, curling his hand into a fist as he came hard and copiously in hot spurts into his mouth, whimpering and groaning as he just kept coming, his whole body shaking while he rode out the waves of his orgasm.

 

He is distantly aware of Nori grunting when he comes, spurts of come coating his brothers hand.

 

Ori slumps back against the bed when his orgasm subsides and leaves him spent, boneless and gasping for breath. A few drops of come sliding own his chin and his hole feeling empty without his fingers inside it. His cock lies soft and spent against the inside of his thigh.

 

Nori refastens his trousers and climbs into the bed, licking the come from his palm. Smiling and waggling his eyebrows when his method of clean-up makes Oris eyes widen. With quick fingers, Nori caress Oris large prick, making Ori whine due to how sensitive and spent he is. Nori leaves his exploration of Oris prick to test the weight of his little brothers stones, then carefully teasing Oris still loose hole. Ori squirms, his groans turning into giggles when Nori caress the insides of his thighs and his belly with light touches.

 

Nori place a quick kiss to the corner or Oris mouth, pulling away before Ori can coax him into more kisses. Then he flops back against the mattress, sighing contently.

 

“I meant what I said Ori, if you are interested in some fun you only have to say so”

 

Ori turns his head to take in Noris profile.

 

“Oh-yes, yes I will let you know if um when I want to, when I want to have some fun”

 

Nori turns towards him, their eyes locking. A feeling Ori can not name rising in the back of his throat.

 

“You do brother” Nori sighs.

 

They both close their eyes, resting on the bed under the cracks in the ceiling where the sun shines through.

 

 


End file.
